


In Every Junior High

by tornyourdress



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Evie's not that special, Tracy realises when she looks back.
Relationships: Tracy Freeland/Evie Zamora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In Every Junior High

There’s an Evie in every junior high. You know that now. There’s always one girl who’s beautiful and daring and wild and can get whatever she wants because everyone, _everyone_ is in love with her in some way, everyone wants her. There’s always one girl who’ll let you into her life if you play by her rules, if you follow her lead. There’s always one girl who will make you feel special, oh so many “I love you”s, and in the next moment completely unworthy, as she goes off to find some guy who’ll satisfy her needs. It’s only when she can’t find one that she’ll come back to you, soft and sweet, whispering and giggling, wrapping you around her little finger. 

You were thirteen then. Fifteen now, a little bit wiser, you’d like to think. A year behind all your old friends in school and still bearing the scars on your arm. The bruises on your face disappeared after a while, but you sometimes still reach up to touch where they once were. You’re convinced you lost every single one of your brain cells that year, because it’s been hard to deal with school and homework, but maybe it’s because you were out of practise for so long. 

Not that long, you think. Not that long at all; how can one person change your life so completely in less than a year? But you know you’re not the only person this has happened to, not the only teenager who’s suddenly looked around at her life and wondered how the hell she got here. Because there are Evies everywhere, girls who will betray you and hurt you and maybe ultimately, if you survive it, make you stronger. Girls who will shatter your heart into little pieces, but at least you’ll know, the next time an Evie comes along, not to trust her.


End file.
